Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-5956954-20160109124438/@comment-11314084-20160113185454
In a way, that might actually be possible. I don't really recall Asgore ever saying that he fought any other human before, just that he collected their souls. It would take some assumptions, but if you look at the traits of each soul and where their items were found, it starts to make some sense (I'm also assuming gender where I can). Light Blue represented patience and her items were found in the ruins; the same place where Toriel wanted Frisk (and assumably all the other humans) to stay at. The second human chose to stay and died there. If not, then Flowey got to her. I don't know how she would've had her Soul and body brought to Asgore though. Orange's items are found in Snowdin. This human was brave and prefered charging in head first; that is to say, moving towards their opponents... at the place where there is an opponent who can kill you easily if you move. If Doggo was already a royal guard then, or there was someone similar, this would be how orange died. The Blue soul is the only one I'm not too sure of. Waterfall has a lot of assosiation with music, and her items were balerina equipment though, so there's further assossiation there. Her tutu was found behind a waterfall with falling rocks, so maybe she got hit in the head. Integrity is what you do when no one else is looking, so maybe she died at a place where no one could see her. Purple is found with Gerson, who's mentioned to have fought in the Human war before. Two possibilities here: Either they fought Gerson at Waterfall and died, or they decided to study the symbols in Waterfall with Gerson. The latter, I think, is more likely. Purple's items are academic in nature; additionally, Gerson doesn't seem to have any hate for humans, even though he's alluded to have been different before. Perhaps Purple thought that the symbols might provide a clue to escaping the Underground and died while researching; perservering time trying to chase something that wasn't there, but ultimately failed. This may have also led to Gerson's heart softening up for humans. Why he would sell her items comes into question though. Yellow has been explained handily enough. Green, I believe, has some more sense of symbolism to him/her. First of,Green is a chef and possesses the trait of Kindness; we can assume then that he never killed any other monster. It's to my belief that (s)he faced Undyne in a similar way to Pacifist Frisk, running away until Undyne collapsed at Hotland. By that time, Green would've learned about the Monsters wanting to break the barrier and may very well have surrendered himself to the collapsed Undyne. This would also add some more depth into Undyne's connection to the green Soul mode as well as to cooking, and the fact that she lets Frisk surrender and tries to tell Frisk about Asgore's plan; it was how she obtained one human's Soul, and decided to honor them by learning how to cook herself. Or I could just be looking too much into all this.